Bieber Fever
by iPodgirl206
Summary: Mom battles Katie's bad behaviour, of course Hannah steps in to help because that's what big sister do... will Mom and Hannah be able to keep their sanity? read to find out! XD


**No i'm not a fan...actually I wrote this originally to make fun of him but then (this was originally a series of play scripts) the plot took some twists and turns and now actually has very little to nothing to do with him. I would post the play scripts if I had them :( hope you guys enjoy XD**

Beiber fever

It was a peaceful day in Montana. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and flowers were beautifully in bloom . There was a small house on a yard the size of a foot ball field. In the little house was a family.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon when the peaceful family turned into a family of chaos.

Katie was sitting on the couch with a bag of potato chips in her hand. "KATIE!"mom yells while doing her house work. " what mom? Can't you see I'm busy eating potato chips right now?" mom walks out into the living room with a sigh. "Katie I can't see through walls." mom says while still holding a wet drippy sponge. She looks about as mad as a loin when you stole its lunch. Katie rummages through her bag of potato chips while trying to find the TV remote hidden in the depths of the couch cushions.

"well I'm not doing anything until I finish eating." "awwww... that was my last potato chip!" she says with disappointment. " KATIE GET OVER HERE!" Mom says angrily.

Katie turns off the TV and walks into the kitchen to see what mom wants. "Whoa whoa! who said that I was finished eating?" Katie says while crumbling up the empty bag. "I did... NOW GET OVER HERE!"

"what is it? What do you want?" Katie says while throwing the empty potato chip bag in the trash. "don't you use that tone of voice at me!" mom scolds. "i want you to clean your room...it's a mess." mom opens her cookbook and skims for a new recipe to cook for dinner. Katie looks at mom like she is crazy. Katie has an attitude that no one likes. We all get sick of it. Katie hates to clean up anything. She will do anything to not clean up after herself. She leaves trash in my room and food crumbs in the carpet.

She even leaves her dirty underwear on the floor in the bathroom. We have now decided to make her clean her room. I sit up in my room watching television when I noticed that Katie and mom were fighting. I get up and peer my head around the corner to see what was going on. Mom points her finger in my direction although I don't think she is even paying attention to me. Katie's room is right next to mine. "I HATE YOU MOTHER!" Katie shouts as mom smacks Katie across the face. "YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" mom scowls. she takes a step backward trying to resist spanking Katie again. I decided that I have had enough of this and I grabbed my cast iron frying pan that sits next to the ugly old lamp that smells of burnt plastic. I quietly walk out into the kitchen. I crept up behind Katie and gave her a good hard knock on the head. "what are you two fighting about now!?" I ask as if I wasn't even listening upstairs. Mom points to my sister Katie as she gives me the you must be stupid look. Katie looks at me sheepishly as she puts her hands behind her back.

" Katie is acting up again. I just cant take it anymore." mom sighs with anger and embarrassment. I always break up every fight they have. They fight at least ten times a day. They remind me of little children fighting over a plastic baby doll. " Katie clean your room. Mom I need to see you in the living room." I say silently as if I do not exist at all. Katie stomps her foot. " BUT I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN MY ROOM!" I hold up my frying pan as if I was going to hit her. Katie quickly turns around and scampers off to her room. I know that she is doing nothing but goofing off in there. I decide to ignore it and I head off to the living room where my own mother sheds tears into a soft white pillow that my grandmother had made for her.

I sit next to her. She sits up and dabs at her eyes with a blanket. " Hannah I can't take anymore of your sister's behavior...it's driving me INSANE." she says while still wiping tears from her eyes. " I think that it is time to consider being a little tougher on her." I say trying to be all professional. Mom doesn't even give a smirk. Not one sound besides the sound that I'm making. " I know, I know... it's just that I don't have the patience to make her cooperate with me." mom buries her head in her pillow and begins to cry again. I try to comfort her but it's no use. She still cry's softly in her hand stitched pillow.

Katie has really torn my mom to pieces. Emotionally obviously. It still remains quiet upstairs. Not even the sound of Katie fooling around. I sit still, wondering what my own sister could be doing upstairs. " I will be right back mom. I'm going to check on Katie." I say as I got up off of the couch and tip toed up the steps. I knelt down in front of Katie's door. I peek in to see what she was doing. All I saw was she was siting in the middle of the floor staring off into space. Deep, dark empty, lonely space. I sit there watching her collapse the rest of the way onto the floor. Not only is the fighting effecting mom, it's effecting Katie as well. Katie lays there motionless on the floor for a minute. Then she sits back up and picks up her baby blanket she's had since she was a newborn. Her eyes fill up with tears as she silently lays back down again. Only this time she stayed like that for a while. I quietly walk down the stairs and back into the living room again. " okay I'm back mom." I say as I sit down again. I lean over and give her a kind gentle hug. Mom calms down quite a bit. I don't bother to go in Katie's room just yet. I'll yell at her later.

" Just don't give in to her. That's what she want's." I say. Mom sighs with disbelief. " she just doesn't listen no matter what you do..." mom says. I sit there for a moment trying to comprehend what she just said. " I understand I understand..." I say except I really don't understand what she said at all. " Hannah?" mom says trying to figure out if was still listening or not. " yeah? What is it mom?" I say. Katie comes rushing down the stairs. I can tell she isn't very happy right now. "HANNAH!" she screams. "WHY WERE YOU UPSTAIRS WATCHING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN MY ROOM?!" my face turns red with anger. I want to scream back but I can't. It would only make the situation worse. I stand up with rage and stare her down hard. She doesn't care. Or she would have backed down. Instead she held up her fists. " wanna go? I can beat you in thirty seconds I bet." she says with anger still in her voice. Katie thinks that she could beat anybody down without a problem. I want to throw a punch. I can't... I would be at her level. The last thing I want is to be called a six year old.

Katie hits me and I stagger to the ground. I had enough of this. I stood up once more. "whats wrong Hannah? Too scared to beat me?" Katie says while doing her fighting dance. Pretending to throw punches in the air. I grabbed my frying pan and hit her with it. She fell unconscious on the floor. I pick her up and lay her on her bed. I walk out into the living room and sit next to mom again. "Hannah I don't like it when you do that. You could hurt her." she says. " if it didn't hurt her before then it isn't going to do anything now." I say. I don't really mean it. I know that one day she will be all stupid one day if I kept knocking her out with a frying pan all the time.

Even though I beat katie constantly with a frying pan I dont think she hates me like she says. " it can cause brain damage or could possibly kill her." mom says. I nod. " okay I wont do it anymore... I understand." I say. I grab my frying pan and lock it up in my safe because I could knock out a burgalar with this. " wait a minute... you are keeping it?!" mom asks. " I could knock out a robber with this you know prevent a theft or a murder..." I say.

Mom sits up. " not a bad idea but no more hitting katie with it you hear?" mom asks.

" yes mom..." I sigh. This is gonna be hard. Im so used to it. Whats going to happen if I mess up? I could wind up possibly killing my own sister.


End file.
